


Brotherly Similarities

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Forest Sex, Jeep Sex, Knot Talk, M/M, Marking, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, the authors regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: “C’mon, Will, what the fuck…” he practically huffed, dropping his head to look at the werewolf he'd been riding again with a dazed and disoriented expression.----------“You ever been rimmed?” Actually, he wondered if Stiles had been with a guy period, “Actually, have you ever been with a guy?” It was kind of an important question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun. I really enjoyed writing this. Laken's my OC -KayReaper
> 
> *Generic Snide remark toward coauthor.* Okay I admit it this was entirely my fault -Roachbugg

 

**William                                        Laken**

“ _Jesus fuck_ ,” Derek was big, maybe bigger than average anyway. Did being a werewolf have something to do with that? Laken gradually sank down on him, feeling his hole stretching and spreading around the the wolf’s hard and solid dick, pushing tightly and firmly against his muscles as he got deeper and deeper. He started a slow and carefully up and down rhythm, just lifting and falling gradually to get a bit more stretched out for more fun.

He really couldn’t wait. They’d spent last night not doing anything because the day before had sort of been the same. Though they had a few hours rest then too, because Derek had to go and do something. So, he’d had… a day and a bit to heal up and for his hole to close up after all that stretching before.

Laken loved the feel, loved the tautness and pressure needing against his insides, pushing him open and apart and the hot smoothness seeping in as the lubed up dick slipped further in. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, rolling his hips just a bit to drop further and further until he was sitting in the werewolf’s lap.

“If you like it that much, you might enjoy my knot,” Wow, okay, yeah. Laken opened his eyes and smirked down at the wolf, seeing the cocky expression on his face. He knew what a knot was, from childish research on animals as a kid. It was a bit of a surprise to hear this though.

“We’ll have to find out, huh,” he breathed out softly, lifting himself up and then dropping as smoothly as he could. He did it again, and then again and again and then reached his hand up to the headboard, gripping tight when Derek suddenly bolted his hips upwards into him, actually lifting him too. Both hands were then on the headrest, holding onto it with a vice-like grip.

He gasped hotly as he felt the Werewolf thrust upwards again, his own body lifting with the force again and again. Laken’s hands were trying to brace him as much as possible, holding onto the bed-frame. The feel of the bigger man inside of him was insane. He was physically hot, making his insides almost sweat. He was on fire, his body heated and writhing and he could hold and catch every sound that wanted out as the damn wolf hit his prostate again and again, making him whine and gasp lowly.

Laken swiftly dropped a hand to grip at Derek’s when he felt the older man’s fingers dig into his hips. He loved the roughness, and especially from this guy. He grunted and straightened up with another thrust, trying to drop down as fast and as hard as he could as the werewolf thrusted up again. He involuntarily arched down against him, dropping his head back and enjoying the hard feeling of the rod inside of him brushing along his tight muscles to get deeper and deeper.

“ _Hah, Fuuck_ ,” Laken’s other hand dropped from the headboard, his palm pressing against the werewolf’s chest so he could ride him properly. He lifted and fell fast and hard, Derek lifting with a similar rhythm and eventually, they were both making subtle huffs and grunts and groans. The heat was churning in him, a hot flutter in the bottom of his stomach. He was close, so fucking close. And by the feel of claws gradually digging into his skin and the sight of bright blue eyes, Derek was too. The very faint cold chill at his hips actually told him that maybe the wolf broke skin with those damn claws.

Laken swallowed thickly and continued to ride him as hard as he could, pressing harder and clenching his hole for added sensation, the werewolf grunting at the feel by the looks of it. He grinned and gasped when he thrusted up intentionally rough, practically burning his insides and he let out a soft moan, a whisper of ‘fuck’ and then just as the heat curdled and sank, he’d been about to blow and then-

The door to the fucking motel room opened just as Laken let his sperm spray the werewolf’s chest, his body tensing and tightening and he felt a hot wetness burst inside of him… great fucking timing.

He panted harshly, trying to compose as fast as he could before looking over his shoulder at...

“C’mon, Will, what the fuck…” he practically huffed, dropping his head to look at the werewolf he'd been riding again with a dazed and disoriented expression. He didn’t actually seem that bothered by any of this, thankfully.

“Seriously, Laken? Derek, the fucking werewolf?” William glared at the two of them. Christ on a cracker, kid, put a sock on the door next time. He needed brain bleach, _sooooo_ much brain bleach. There were just things a big brother never needed to see. A werewolf buried balls deep in his baby brother? _Kinda top of that fucking list!_

“ _Hey, Laken, how are you?_ Oh, I’m good, nice to see you after a fucking week of radio-silence!” he bitched back pretty easily as he awkwardly lifted himself off of the werewolf and dropped to the bed, still completely nude as he just laid there, staring at his big brother.

“I had business to attend to in Sacramento. Christ kid, you coulda put a sock on the doorknob! God, would you two cover yourselves!” He really didn't need to see this much nakedness. Not that he had a problem with nudity, but this was his brother and his…. _Boyfriend? Fuckbuddy? Lover? What-the-fuck-ever, Derek was to Laken._

“We haven’t needed to for the last few days, so I don’t see the need to _cover-up_ ,” he was totally gonna use this against Will now. He just up and left, leaving a note saying that he’d be gone for a few days. Yeah, he took that chance to jump into bed with Derek, but it woulda been nice to have a fucking phone call at some point. “Oh, and a call woulda nice,” Laken swiftly got up from the bed, the werewolf doing the same and instantly going about putting his clothes back on. He, however, only put his underwear back on, quickly covering up the spots of blood from where Derek’s claws had been.

“Do you need glasses?” He pointed to the table were his phone was sitting, still plugged into the charger. “Kinda forgot my phone, ass-hat.” He caught glimpse of the blood on his brother's hips and a cold burst of anger flashed through his chest. “Did he hurt you?” He'd kill Derek and he _liked_ Derek. No one hurt his baby brother and lived. He'd go Elijah Mikaelson on a motherfucker.

“Only because I asked him to,” he shrugged, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he slowly rounded the bed and stopped to sit on Derek’s side of the bed, almost showing that his bro would have to go through him to get to the werewolf. He was such a motherhen, all overprotective and over-concerned with everything he did. It was sort of… sad to say, but he’d had great fun with the wolf while his brother was away. The sex was rough, all the manhandling and maybe a bruise here and there that healed pretty fast. “I like it rough, what can I say,” he smirked, really trying to get the thought of murder out of his brother’s head. He knew him too well.

“Eww, just eww. I've learned way too much about your sexual preference in the last few minutes.” He shook his head. There wasn't enough booze in the world to purge this from his brain. “I don’t want to see naked brother, put some damn clothes on,”

“You’re not my mother,” he shot back with an almost petulant tone. Yeah, he sounded a bit childish there, but anything to get back at his brother was a win to him, even if it meant staying in his underwear for a bit longer than necessary.

“We need feminine energy on this brotherly-bonding getaway and I'm putting money down that I look better in a dress than you,” he shot back. His wit was just as sharp as his little shit of a sibling. _Don't try to out sass me, boy. You'll lose._

 _“_ Well, you _are_ the drag-queen out of the two of us,” Laken grinned back, trying not to burst into his hysterics. That was the best night ever! Just randomly catching sight of his big brother at a gay-bar and he was fucking dressed in _Drag_.

“That was one time! Tequila was involved! Does not count!” _you little fuck, you swore we would never speak of that again!_ If his brother was trying to steer his homicidal mood from Derek to himself, it was working. _No, Will. Fratricide is bad._

“So totally does!” he beamed back, laughing now. Out of everything he’d seen in his twenty-three years of living, his brother dressed in Drag had to be the best, a total gold-medal winner. Random thought, he got so caught up in talking and laughing and basically mocking his big brother, that all focus was off of the wolf. He’d only smirked and looked around to see him fully dressed and trying not to laugh, mastering his own flat expression behind him.

“I'm so done, I'm out,” he snagged his phone from the table and stalked off before he _actually_ committed double-homicide. He spun on his heel with almost military precision and glared directly at Derek. “So we're clear, you hurt him any more than he asks for, I'll kill you.” With that, he slammed the door, heading straight back to his car.

“Did he just give you the okay to fuck and mark me up?” Laken asked to no one in specific, almost confused that he was just given… what? Some space to get fucked? Literally? He turned his gaze on the werewolf, seeing the shrug and smirked wildly. “Take your clothes back off,”

 

* * *

 

 William liked this spot, this overlook of the whole town. He'd come up here to cool off. He wasn't _angry_ per se, just caught off guard. Of all the people his brother could choose, he picked a werewolf. _Typical Laken._ He scoffed, taking another long swig out of the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

“Guess I’m not the only one that likes to sulk up here,” Stiles huffed a light laugh as he strode closer.

“Be glad you're an only child, brothers are a pain.” He smiled, patting the boulder beside him. Hell, Stiles was good company. He wouldn't complain about him joining in his sulk-sess.

“You realize that Scott’s basically my bro, right?” a bro who happened to be a huge jerk and just ditched him for Kira for the day. He got closer and joined him on the sulk-rocks, sitting unnecessarily closer than any normal guy would.

“Ah, you having problems with your idiot brother too?” He offered the bottle to Stiles, pulling a cigar from his shirt pocket and igniting it with a match. He took a long drag, savouring the mellow flavour of the tobacco before letting the smoke out in several smoke rings like a total show off.

“Girl problems actually. Scott just blew me off to have some fun with Kira. So, yeah… Yours is being an idiot because?” he took a swig of the drink, almost coughing on the taste and strength and cleared his throat, covering his mouth with his forearm.

“He's decided he wants to ride Derek Hale into the sunset.” He said flatly, holding in his amusement at Stiles reaction to the liquor. He reached out and patted him on the back a couple times. He didn't want the guy to choke. _Not on whiskey anyway…_

“Wooooow, mind soap. Totally an image I didn’t want to see,” he squeezed his eyes for a moment and just held the bottle in hand. Honestly, he’d admit that Laken was a better choice than any of the others. He wouldn’t voice that though. He was still totally on his side here. I mean, Derek. The guy was… “Why Derek? Of all people,” he knitted his brow and looked up at the bigger man.

“Fuck if I know. At least he's isn't banging Peter.” That would have lead to a homicide. He really hated that guy. _The sassy zombie fuck._ He probably wouldn't even have the courtesy to stay dead, the bastard.

“Can you not? I’d rather not throw up. I get that Derek and Laken are a weird thing to see, but Peter and Laken? That’s mentally scarring,” he choked, instantly taking another swig to distracted himself. Thankfully, he didn’t cough or falter when he took a drink, pulling it from his mouth and offering it back as he swallowed and rested his elbows on his knees.

“Yeah, that's some nightmare shit right there.” He chuckled, taking the bottle and another swig. “So, why’re you sulking up here? Thought you usually sulked with miss Coyote.” He never understood that relationship. They never looked or felt right together to him, it didn't fit, they didn't mesh. _Of course, that could just be wishful thinking, Will._

“Didn’t you here? Theo’s back and he’s a good guy, she totally went for it,” he scoffed and shook his head. “And honestly, I’m glad. She’s not stuck to me 24/7 anymore and it gives me a chance to talk to… this guy I like,” he cleared his throat and bit his lip, side-eyeing the other guy.

“This guy, he bout 6’1, ridiculously handsome? Southern accent, likes cigars?” He smirked. He'd have to be blind not to know Stiles was interested in him.

“Oh my god, how did you know,” he replied sarcastically, though he was maybe a little surprised. He’d thought he’d been stealthy enough that the guy had no damn clue, but… dammit, he did.

“Well, you spend enough time observing someone, you pick up some things.” He chuckled, sliding a little closer so their thighs were pressed together. “Honestly, I've been pretty sure you wanted me to fuck you since I rescued you from a Jeep breakdown. I could practically feel you staring as I fixed your rolling breakdown.” Not that he'd minded. He had spent plenty of time ogling Stiles himself.

“Yes please,” he breathed out softly, almost completely transfixed on the other man. _My god, yes!_ No wait, don’t seem too eager! “I mean… uh… Thanks for that by the way,” he swallowed thickly. He remembered what happened pretty damn well, but when he said ‘ _Fuck you_ ’ and ‘ _Jeep_ ’, his mind instantly supplied a ‘ _fuck you against your Jeep_ ’ scenario.

“Shut up, Stiles.” he said fondly and dragged the younger man into a rough kiss, sealing their lips together. _Fuck, he'd wanted to do that for a long fucking time._

Stiles hummed in reply and tried to get a bit closer, slipping himself into the bigger man’s lap with his thighs hooked over his hips. He kissed back hard, moulding their lips over and over and arching against him.

He hooked his arms hunter Stiles thighs, lifting him easily and carrying him over to his Jeep. He sat the younger man on the hood, standing between his legs, letting his tongue explore Stiles mouth while he fumbled with the younger guys belt buckle. It didn't take him long to get his pants open and let his long slender cock free. He gave Stiles a few rough tugs before literally ripping the boy's shirt open to get at his chest.

“Oh c’mon, that was my favourite Spider-man shirt,” he whined, panting lightly while leaning back, his elbows keeping him up on the metal hood. He swallowed thickly again, involuntarily spreading his legs wider for the other guy to get in closer. If his aroused head was thinking right, he had lube in the driver's door-pocket. Random thought, he had another shirt, identical to the one he was wearing back at the house, so… it wasn’t really a loss.

“Sorry, darlin’,” he purred. _He wasn't,_ not in the slightest. He stepped closer and began kissing along Stiles gorgeous long neck, down to his collarbones, leaving a few dark marks there, marking his turf. He trailed lower still, sucking on each of his nipples, bringing them to full attention, drawing the most beautiful sounds out of Stiles. He continued lower until he was just above Stiles’ cock, he paused there looking up at the younger man, seeking permission.

“You…” he panted, huffing to himself. “You really… think… you’re gonna get… a full, sensible answer… out of me right now?” he tried locking his ankles behind the other man. “Just don’t stop,” he arched a little and dragged himself closer, his leverage being the ankles locking.

 _Close enough,_ he gave a little wicked wink before swallowing Stiles whole. This was his favorite part. He loved sucking cock, watching and listening to his partner's reactions. He got almost high off it. He bobbed slowly up and down at a torturously slow pace, swiping his tongue across the slit on every upstroke, savouring Stiles’s unique taste. He wished he had werewolf sense so he could really experience the full barrage of sensations. _Maybe that was why Derek seemed to like it with his brother so mu- NO! Terrible thought! Shut up, Brain! Not the time!_

He effortlessly deep-throated Stiles, humming around his cock, sending vibrations through his shaft and sparking his nerves. He reluctantly pulled off with a wet pop. He wanted Stiles to experience everything, not just his oral expertise. Will pulled Stiles pants the rest of the way off tossing them to the ground, he did the same with his shirt and belt not taking his pants off just yet.

“You ever been rimmed?” Actually, he wondered if Stiles had been with a guy period, “Actually, have you ever been with a guy?” It was kind of an important question. If this was Stiles’ first time, he was going to make it one he'd never fucking forget.

“I-uh… nope, can’t say that I have. To both of those,” he admitted warily, clearing his throat and trying to hold himself together. He was so ready, too ready, he really, really needed this. Honestly, he doubted he could last much longer. He panted lightly, his head was all over the place. He could barely focus as it was, and this guy was talking about rimming!? Yeah, he was a gay virgin, new to all of this kind of stuff, but he wasn’t a greenie. He researched! _If you called porn videos research_.

He kissed Stiles roughly, almost possessively, “Good,” that had no right to turn him on this much, that Stiles was letting _him_ be the first. He pulled back just enough to practically fold Stiles in half and proceeded to eat his booty like groceries. Long swipes of his tongue over his delicious virgin hole. He ate his ass like a starving man at a buffet, until he was whimpering and begging for his cock. “Easy darlin’ we're almost there.” he soothed, pulling Stiles to his feet and spinning him around so he was bent over the hood. _Fuck that's a gorgeous sight._

He finally dropped his pants, letting his almost painfully hard cock free into the crisp night air. He wasted no time pulling a condom from his pocket, rolling it down his shaft and slicking his cock up with the attached packet of lube. He positioned himself, his cock perfectly aligned with Stiles hole. “Ready, Sweetheart?” He purred trailing little kisses down Stiles spine.

“Oh my god, yes,” he whined hotly, arching his back and feeling the cool metal pressing against his stomach, the full length of it a little cold across his entire front. _It was happening! It was happening! Thank fuck for Scott ditching him for Kira!_

He slid into Stiles hole slowly, inch by inch, letting him adjust to his thick shaft as he went. He whispered sweet, soothing nonsense as he finally bottomed out, dragging Stiles close so his back was pressed against his chest. He kissed his neck again and rolled his hips experimentally, carefully, listening for any sign of discomfort from his lover. When all he got was a very pleasured sounding whimper. He rolled his hips again and again, slowly at first and then gradually building his pace. He made long languid thrusts, relishing in tight heat of Stiles. He knew he’d found his target when the younger man arched against him and shouted out a long ‘Unf Fuck!’ He kept that angle, thrusting harder but not faster. He drove into Stiles like a jackhammer on steroids, hammering his prostate into oblivion. Stiles braced himself against the Jeep, his hands on the hood, holding on for dear life as Will fucked him hard enough to rock the ancient vehicle on its suspension.

“Cum for me sweetheart,” He commanded, increasing his pace just a tad. He bit down hard on the guy’s neck, sucking hard to leave a dark bruise. He wanted everyone to know Stiles was officially off the market.

“Oh, god!” Stiles bucked backward, driving the cock inside him impossibly deeper as he came. He shudder shaking like he'd been electrocuted, his knees went weak and he'd probably have fallen if he weren't wrapped in a solid hold.

“Yes, ah fucking god,” Will grunted, thrusting particularly hard as Stiles clamped down on his cock like a vice, dragging his orgasm out of him. He panted, holding Stiles tight as he fucked though the aftershocks, his hips only stilling when the sensation became too much. He reluctantly and slowly pulled out, pulling off the condom and tieing it off. Will spun Stiles around and dragged him into a tight embrace. “How was that?” He teased enjoying the feeling of Stiles lean musculature pressed against his chest.

“Incredible, 11/10 hell 100/10.” Stiles barely managed to speak between pants as he clung to the older man tightly, still not trusting his wobbly legs to support him. He kissed William long and passionately before pulling back and letting his head rest against the broad chest.

“Good because we are so doing this again, in a bed next time”

 

* * *

 

“You know, we _normal_ people call this rimming,” Laken smirked into the bedsheets, his hands loosely holding the blanket as Derek ran his tongue up between his cheeks. He was up on his knees, ass in the air with the wolf _helping_ with the aching and throbbing.

“Right now, I’m calling this easing,” oh yeah, totally easing. It was just making him writhe and arch and feel the heat in his stomach again. Though, he was sort of helping, he guessed. He was taking away pain with each lick, like that black-veiny stuff in his hands when he sucked it out.

“You’re licking my asshole,” he pointed out the obvious, unintentionally pushing back a fraction when the tip of his tongue sank in for a moment.

“I am,” he pulled back to say and then slipped back in, opening and closing his mouth around his hole a few times. And it only served to make that heat grow again, spreading further.

“This is just making me hard again,” Laken spoke flatly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed the sexy fuuuun!!!


End file.
